


Una flor

by Janemba_988



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janemba_988/pseuds/Janemba_988
Summary: Cuando Goten encuentra una extraña flor, le sugiere a Goku que se la obsequie a Milk. Éste, al analizarla, reflexiona acerca de lo que su esposa significa para él, sin saber aún cuánto significará para ella ese detalle. One-shot.





	Una flor

Disclaimer:

_Dragon Ball_ ni sus sagas me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama y de Toei Animation.

* * *

Una flor

One-shot

Aquel día, el cielo resplandecía gracias a los tibios rayos de sol. El viento mecía con ligereza las copas de los árboles, a la par de que el canto de las aves se escuchaba alrededor. El murmullo del río evocaba un antiguo lenguaje desconocido para el oído humano, y en él, los peces nadaban ajenos al hombre que yacía tendido a las orillas del mismo.

Goku llevaba un buen rato reposando alegremente sobre el verde pasto, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sí, definitivamente había extrañado estar en casa.

Su espíritu guerrero era indomable, insaciable e iba en aumento con la sola idea de —algún día, lo sabía bien—, enfrentarse a un nuevo rival, mucho más poderoso que el anterior. Pero disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la Montaña Paoz era otro asunto.

La paz que reinaba ahí, no era comparable a otra cosa.

Aspiró con alegría el fresco aire, para después dejarlo salir poco a poco, y repitió la acción muchas otras veces.

Era bueno estar en casa, era bueno estar vivo, se dijo.

Hacía pocas horas que, junto a Goten, habían salido para entrenar un poco. Aunque le hubiera gustado que Gohan les acompañara, el chico tenía otros asuntos que atender.

"Al parecer, le agrada mucho Videl", pensó, aún relajado.

De pronto, abrió los ojos. Frente a él, el pequeño Goten estaba sentado, observándolo y, al parecer, ocultaba algo en su espalda.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, si ni siquiera había sentido su ki, y tampoco lo escuchó caminar hacia él?

—Hola, Goten —le saludó con alegría—. ¿Qué llevas ahí? —le inquirió, a pesar de que todavía estaba algo confundido.

El pequeño le sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que le mostraba una flor silvestre.

—La encontré hace poco —le explicó—. Estaba persiguiendo a un lagarto pero se escondió entre unas rocas, y fue ahí donde la encontré; ¿qué tipo de flor es? —cuestionó con inocente curiosidad.

Goku examinaba la flor. Realmente, a pesar de haber recorrido esos lugares durante tantos años, jamás se había encontrado con una flor de ese tipo.

—La verdad... es que no lo sé —respondió riendo y poniendo un brazo detrás de su nuca.

Goten hizo una mueca de decepción, mas luego, la cambió a una de chispeante alegría.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Y si se la regalas a mamá? —sugirió, emocionado—. Además, mañana es su cumpleaños.

Oh, rayos, era verdad. Estaría verdaderamente preocupado si no contara con un regalo para su esposa. Pero Gohan, sabiendo cuán distraído podía ser su padre y su hermano menor, había sugerido ir los tres a conseguirlo, aún cuando Milk les había dicho que no necesitaban comprarle nada.

—Cuando una mujer dice eso, significa que si no le regalas algo, será tu fin —explicó él—; me lo dijo Videl —agregó sonrojado—. Aunque en el caso de mamá, tal vez signifique que no comeremos en todo el mes.

Ese comentario los alarmó por igual: a un saiyajin jamás se le priva de alimento.

Así que, los tres fueron a la Capital del Este a realizar unas 'compras de emergencia'.

Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué su pequeño hijo sugería que le regalase esa flor?

—Escuché que a las mujeres les gusta que les regalen flores —completó Goten, como si le leyera la mente.

Goku seguía contemplándola.

A ver: mujer + flor = mujer feliz.

Mujer - flor = mujer triste.

Milk + flor = Milk feliz y que alimenta a su esposo e hijos.

Milk - flor = Milk furiosa y que no alimenta a sus hijos ni esposo.

¿Era algo así? ¿Estaba bien si se la daba? ¿Pero cómo debía hacerlo?

Goku estaba cada vez más confundido con tantos pensamientos en su mente. Pero, si eso era lo que debía hacer...

—Papá, ¿nos vamos? Ya es muy tarde y tengo mucha hambre —dijo de pronto, Goten.

Goku asintió y ambos se elevaron por los aires, mas su hijo le advirtió que cuidara la flor.

Hasta ese momento de su vida, nunca había visto una flor como esa, se repitió.

Era de pequeño tamaño, pétalos delicados, de color blanco y algunos puntitos rosas; tallo fuerte, agradable olor; no era exuberante pero ciertamente era bella. Acarició la punta de un pétalo y era suave, muy suave.

"Es una flor delicada", pensó. Y, de alguna forma, recordó a Milk.

Ella era, para los demás, una mujer controladora, gritona, y tal vez no muy atractiva. Pero para él, que de cierta manera, la conocía más profundamente, era la mujer indicada.

A pesar de las adversidades, se había mantenido fuerte y firme. Aún en su larga ausencia, se las había arreglado para salir adelante y criar de manera adecuada a sus hijos, aplicando las dosis adecuadas de amor y disciplina.

"Un fuerte tallo y pétalos delicados", se dijo.

Porque, a pesar de su voluntad de hierro y fuerte carácter, ella poseía un corazón dulce y era de frágil anatomía; ese pensamiento, le hizo vibrar.

Y su olor, a cualquier momento, era la más dulce de las fragancias. Su cabello, su piel, emanaban ese delicioso aroma que podían acelerar su corazón hasta el punto de temer que éste se saliera de su pecho.

"Los pétalos son muy suaves, también", recordó.

Como la piel de Milk. Esa misma piel que en varias ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de tocar, de rozar con la punta de sus dedos y hacerle sentir el deseo de no separarse de ella jamás.

Goku volaba despacio, cuidando la pequeña flor de la brisa.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y teñía el cielo de un hermoso color anaranjado, signo inequívoco de que la noche estaba pronta a caer.

Él sabía, desde el fondo de su alma, que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, ella estaría siempre a su lado, brindándole su cariño, bien oculto por sus regaños; que, aún si tuviera que viajar a otras realidades, no habría una mujer que se le pareciera a Milk y, de una forma u otra, se sintió profundamente afortunado.

* * *

Milk había visto llegar solo a Goten, por lo que le cuestionó el paradero de su padre, y aunque el niño no pudo responderle pues, según él recordaba, Goku venía justo detrás de él.

Ella no preguntó más.

Conociendo a su esposo, en ese momento estaría cuidando el nido de algún dinosaurio o algo por el estilo, sin ninguna otra preocupación. Y al conocerlo tanto, sabía que era inútil esperar un regalo exclusivamente de su parte para el día de su cumpleaños.

Sin quererlo, había escuchado el plan de Gohan de ir hacia la capital para conseguir su obsequio, y después, descubrió en dónde lo ocultaron.

"Aún así, fingiré sorpresa. Aunque de verdad me habría gustado que Goku hubiera tenido la iniciativa de conseguirme algo, tan siquiera una roca con ojos dibujados pero... algo en que él hubiera puesto un poco de esmero por conservar" pensó mientras comenzaba a preparar la mesa.

Su esposo no era perfecto, estaba consciente de ello, y pedirle que hiciera algo que no estuviera directa o indirectamente relacionado con comida o las artes marciales era una tarea difícil. Ya bastantes problemas le había causado el hacer que Goku le prometiera que comenzaría a trabajar, como para esperar un detalle de su parte.

"Definitivamente es imposible" suspiró con resignación.

Si bien le resultó extraño que aún estando lista la comida, su esposo no estuviera en casa, se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer tranquilamente, acostumbrada totalmente al apetito de su hijo menor.

* * *

"¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!" se quejaba Goku mentalmente.

En esos momentos estaba vertiendo agua fresca del río en un florero que había encontrado en su habitación, a la cual tuvo que ingresar a través de la ventana y no ser descubierto por su esposa.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya está! De seguro Milk se pondrá muy contenta cuando la vea —sonrió satisfecho.

Una vez terminada su labor, se elevó nuevamente por los aires y tomó rumbo hacia su hogar.

El frío de la montaña hacía que su piel se erizara, y el viento que comenzó a soplar —que movía con cierta violencia su cabellera y trataba de hacer lo mismo con la florecilla— no le ayudaba en absoluto.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y Goku se preguntó si ella estaría molesta. A juzgar por su carácter, sí, era probable.

"Espero que no". Con cuidado volvió a introducirse por la ventana en su habitación, dejando el florero en una mesita que, con certeza, captaría la atención de su mujer al momento en que entrara. Acto seguido, salió por el mismo lugar y, tratando de aparentar, entró a su hogar con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar a la cocina, se topó con el rostro malhumorado de Milk, quien, a pesar de lo mucho que se notaba que quería preguntarle, le ordenó simplemente que fuera a asearse para cenar y, después que él se alejó, soltó un largo suspiro.

Goku logró escucharlo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba cansada de él? ¿Resignada, tal vez?

"¿Qué significa? ¡Quiero saber!" pensaba él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por resolver tal enigma.

Si por algo Milk le daba tanto miedo, era porque no sabía cómo funcionaba su mente.

Con un rival, podía leer sus movimientos; Milk era imposible de predecir.

"¿Y si no le gusta el regalo?" preocupado, pensaba.

En ese momento, Goku estaba devorando la deliciosa comida que su esposa le había preparado. Comía, mas disimuladamente la veía; ella, de espaldas, estaba fregando los platos.

Ni una sola señal que delatara su estado de ánimo.

Terminó de comer, le agradeció a Milk con una sonrisa más cálida que cualquier otra, y como si nada, se retiró, dejándola anonadada.

Goten había pedido de último momento permiso para ir a la Capsule Corp. y aunque su madre lo pensó demasiado, al final cedió ante la dulce mirada de su hijo; Gohan llegaría tarde.

Estaba sola, sola con Goku.

Éste estaba ya en su cuarto, esperándola, viendo a algún punto cercano a la ventana, sin querer voltear a verla aún sabiendo que Milk lo observaba.

Ella fue a bañarse y él se quedó ahí, cuidando de la flor como si temiese que, si la dejaba sin vigilancia, pudiera desvanecerse y no volver a verla.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Goku? —cuestionó, Milk, entre intrigada y molesta.

Por el ángulo en que se encontraba, el cuerpo de él no le dejaba ver muy bien.

Goku se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz femenina a sus espaldas, por lo que al voltear estaba algo nervioso; no había puesto atención en ella.

Con un gesto típico de él, se dio media vuelta y empezó a reír tontamente por la sorpresa.

Pero ella ya no le ponía atención, sino que tenía fija la vista en el florero.

¿Sería que tenía un admirador secreto que empezaba a enviarle flores y por eso Goku se notaba sorprendido? Porque, para ser sincera consigo misma, no imaginaba a Goku celoso.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —cuestionó más para sí, mientras se acercaba a examinarla.

—Es una flor muy extraña, nunca antes la había visto pero es linda, ¿no crees? —. Goku sonreía.

Ella lo miró, bastante sorprendida, y le lanzó una pregunta que jamás se imaginó hacer:

—¿Has sido tú quien la trajo?

Al verlo asentir algo avergonzado, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. Por fortuna, Goku la sostuvo antes de que se desvaneciera.

—¡Milk! ¿Estás bien? —La tomó entre brazos y la condujo a su cama —. Pensé que sería buena idea ponerla en un florero para que durara más tiempo y que te gustaría, pero... —se interrumpió al sentir la mirada incrédula de su mujer sobre él.

Preocupado, le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Tú... la trajiste hasta aquí... para mí? —preguntó ella con voz entrecortada y las lágrimas acumulándose bajo sus ojos.

Goku estaba aterrado: ¡la había hecho llorar!

"Ay, no, ¡está triste!" pensaba angustiado, mientras miraba el rostro lloroso de su mujer.

La angustia se disipó al verla sonreír, invitándole a sonreír también, totalmente aliviado.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó él, queriendo escucharlo de sus labios.

—Me encantó —respondió ella, ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el hueco de su cuello.

Algo que Goku no presentía, era lo segura que se sentía ella entre sus brazos.

Un inesperado beso paró su corazón por unos segundos.

—Gracias, Goku —le dijo ella con su dulce voz, con su hermosa sonrisa, embriagándolo su deliciosa fragancia, rozándolo con su dulce piel.

Él la besó, con más fuerza y deseo, recostándola lentamente sobre las sábanas. Ella lo miró y susurró contra sus labios un 'te amo' y eso le aceleró el pulso.

Mientras las caricias aumentaban de intensidad, Goku agradeció en silencio a su pequeño hijo.

Definitivamente, debía regalarle flores más seguido a su siempre amada, Milk.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas. La idea, lo sé, es algo extraña, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero debía sacarla de mi cerebro de una vez, ja, ja.
> 
> Como siempre, les deseo un buen día :).
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
